DC-to-DC voltage regulation is useful in electronic devices, especially mobile devices that rely on a battery or similar fixed or rechargeable energy source for power. Voltage regulators can help generate steady output voltage levels from input voltage levels that can vary substantially as power is consumed from the energy source or as the energy source is being charged. Recent developments in electronic devices that rely on limited power supplies such as batteries, allow the device, or portions of the device, to transition to a low power mode when the device or portions are not needed. During such low power modes the DC-to-DC voltage regulator can become a significant power sink of the overall device, replacing the device processor as the primary power consumer.